frlxffandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 1 Rumors
Mission Part 1: Convoy Escort *'Objective': Escort a convoy of food and medical supplies from Fort Bush to the mining colony on Planet Pittsburgh. The mission's commanding officer, Michael King, is waiting to rendezvous in space near the Manhattan docking ring. *'Difficulty': LSF Intel has classified this mission as low-risk. Pirate attacks are considered possible. *'Reward': 2000 credits News Location: Liberty Space Military to Investigate FP7 Government sources say that because of The Order's potential involvement, President Jacobi has put the investigation of Freeport 7 into teh hands of a special unit within the Liberty Military. This corps of investigators will be charged with securing the wreckage, gathering evidence, and coordinating with forensic teams in the solemn task of recovering and identifying human remains. Liberty Mediates BW Talks Negotiations slowed to a crawl yesterday as delegates from Kusari and Rheinland debated acquisitions in the Border Worlds. Kusari had proposed a "full disclosure" initiative, which was protested and then effectively blocked by Rheinland. Recent territorial disputes in the Border Worlds, largely driven by teh discovery of a wealth of new resources and Artifacts, have sparked these talks between the colonies, with Liberty acting as mediator. However, with the delegates now polarized over this issue, it is unclear how effective tehse talks will be. Market Holds Trades In Manhattan, the center of galactic trade, all orders were held for one minute in honor of those lost on Freeport 7. The market remains more sluggish than usual at this time. However, analysts expect a full recovery. Freeport 7 Public Reaction Citizens everywhere are still in shock at the news of Freeport 7's destruction. The station, operated by the Zoners, served as a neutral trading facility for all walks of life from around the galaxy. In the face of the catastrophic loss of life and the growing consensus that this was most likely a deliberate attack, people are struggling to grasp the motive behind this senseless act of violence. Jacobi Hopeful about Meeting The President was candid today when asked about her upcoming meeting with Admiral Schultzky. She said that despite recently strained diplomatic ties, this is a positive gesture from Chancellor Niemann. Jacobi and Schultzky have met on several occasions before his formal diplomatic appointment, and she has previously described him as "a man of reason, committed to peace." Rheinland Admiral in Manhattan Rheinland Admiral Otto Schultzky arrives in Manhattan today to meet with President Jacobi. Though they plan to discuss a new trade proposal, the President says that a heightened cooperative security measure will be on their agenda as well in light of the recent Freeport 7 tragedy. The admiral's flagship, the [[RNC Donau]], will arrive in Manhattan today under heavy guard. Arrival of Freeport 7 Survivors Just moments ago, the survivors of the Freeport 7 disaster arrived here in Manhattan. After two days of intense travel, several of the survivors required immediate medical attention. Requests by the LSF to conduct interviews concerning the attack have been declined by the medical commissioner. Meanwhile, the official death toll has risen to 2600, making it the most devastating disaster in recent history. Rumors Prior to talking to Juni * The market took a pretty big hit today. Confidence in security is at an all-time low. You know, not that I condone profiting from others' misfortunes, but a guy like you might want to seize this opportunity. You could do pretty well out there. There are companies and individuals just looking for the right kind of help. * It may not be thee best move for Liberty to send troops into Sigma even just to guard the Freeport 7 wreck. Despite our best intentions, not everyone believes Liberty means well - especially those who enjoy their privacy - like the Zoners. Meanwhile, enough people from every House died on Freeport 7 that whoever did do this is likely to be hunted down and killed before they can be tried. No place will be safe for them to hide in the colonies. And if you ask me, they'll get what they deserve. * I heard from a reliable source that Chancellor Niemann had ordered the strike on Freeport 7. My source also tells me that it has something to do with an archeological find somewhere in the Border Worlds. * A lot of people say that The Order was behind the attack on Freeport 7. Makes perfect sense to me! That guy Orillion and his thugs are bent on destroying the peace in the colonies. Blowing up a neutral station run by the Zoners was a clever move. Now each House will blame the other for the incident. * Word has it that you were on Freeport 7. I talked to a Samura transport pilot the other day and he told me that his convoy left the station only minutes before it was attacked. He said that there were reports of unknown ships in the area. That's why Freeport 7 was unprotected when the attack occurred - they had sent most of their fighter protection away. I bet those ships attacked the station. Those Samura guys were lucky to get out alive. * I hear people say that you were on Freeport when it blew up. Did you hear the latest numbers? 2600 people dead! Listen, you better keep your head down. I heard from a good friend of mine in the LSF that all survivors are under surveillance. Something's going on. Just watch your back. * There's no mystery why Admiral Schultzky is here. Chancellor Niemann sent him to play politics with the President. Many in the government believe that Niemann was behind the attack on Freeport 7. Schultzky is here to appease Liberty and the High Court, while the Rheinland Military continues to operate illegally in the Border Worlds. It's not a big secret that Rheinland has been overstepping its boudnaries out there for the last few weeks. After Talking to Juni * I heard from the bartender that you're signed on to work for Jun'ko Zane. I've worked with her for a few years. She's tough but always fair and... best of all... she always pays on time. * I hear the LSF wants to accelerate the investigation by questioning survivors from Freeport 7 - even the critically injured ones. They were going to wait but the pressure must really be on to pull a stunt like that. I mean what can some of these people really tell them? Most of them are barely hanging on. I've even heard that outside of the list of injured, the LSF isn't entirely sure who was even on Freeport 7 at the time! Typical government efficiency! After Accepting the Escort Mission * Rumor has it that you're the guy who's flying for the LSF to Pittsburgh. You're gonna be flying with Michael King. Consider yourself lucky. He's one of the best pilots the LSF has aroudn here. He'll increase your chances of making it to Pittsburgh alive. Good luck, Freelancer. * I hear you took the escort mission to Pittsburgh. Juni asked me yesterday to make that run. Looks like she finally found a fool for this silly scheme she and King cooked up. I'm guessing you're flying in that crappy Starflier she had for a while. All I can say is be careful. That ship should have been put out of its misery a long time ago. Category:Rumors